nights_nntfandomcom-20200213-history
Juliet Evans
Juliet Evans is a visitor of the Night Dimension, and the protagonist of Shattered Hope. Appearance Juliet is a 5'2" female and weights 113 lbs. She is black and white mixed and has tan skin taking after her father. Her eyes are baby pink, and she has wavy black hair that falls just under her shoulders, but is usually kept up in two low pigtails. Juliet wears a normal gray t-shirt with darker grey stripes, 2 on each sleeve, 3 below her chest, and one around the collar. She wears a pink skirt, with short black shorts underneath. On her feet she wears baby pink colored high top converse. As for accessories, Juliet wears 11 hair clips in her bangs, all in bright colors of yellow, blue, magenta, lime, orange and aqua. She wear's black crew socks with a star pattern of those same colors. She often is seen wearing her purple backpack. Eventually, she wears an extravagant barrette in her hair that includes the Shard of Hope. Personality At first Juliet is usually a very shy and avoidant person. She gets nervous talking to people, and doesn't have much confidence in herself. This mostly started from the transition to high school, and not exactly knowing where she fits in, missing the simplicity of being a kid. She can get rather stressed easily, especially if her schedule is thrown off or if things change too rapidly. She also tends to be a bit over emotional without thinking. Despite this, Juliet still manages to be brave when she needs to be. She is often optimistic, never liking to see the bad in things or people. She wants nothing more than to keep those close to her safe, and is a worthy holder of the Ideya of Courage. Abilities Juliet is a strong maladaptive daydreamer. She often finds herself able to venture into her own Nightopia's while still awake through daydreaming. While she is able to get into Nightopia through this, some things are also able to get out. The Shard of Hope, one of the five of the special Ideya Shards has found itself bonded to Juliet. This gives her dream body increased power against nightmaren with strengthened yellow ideya, and allows her to summon the Bow of Hope Relationships NiGHTS Juliet considers NiGHTS to be a very close and dear friend, and strong ally. She trusts NiGHTS greatly, never doubting him even when he dodges certain subjects. Juliet needs NiGHTS just as NiGHTS needs her, both being an unstoppable duo and battling against Nightmayr together. Alaia Alaia is Juliet's classmate, closest friend, and crush. While Alaia is truly involved in the affairs of Nightopia, she is still aware of them. Juliet is too afraid of allowing her to become too involved, and wants nothing more than to keep her safe. Marcus Marcus frustrates Juliet quite a lot, not really understanding what his deal or intentions is. His constant negativity contrasts with her overall positivity, and the two have a hard time understanding the other because of that. Nightmayr There's a lot that Juliet doesn't understand about Nightmayr. Despite him being rather elusive, she strongly dislikes what he has been doing in the Night Dimension, however she doesn't want to hate him personally. Jolten Jolten is a confusing figure for most of the others, but Juliet is rather fond of the snarky nightmaren. She enjoys his company and is glad that he is a member of their current team, despite how much he protests against it. She considers him to be a good friend. Will Helen Alice Claris Backstory Shattered Hope -WIP going to rewrite- Juliet is first seen in her own dream, where she arrives at school during the day of graduation and the halls are quickly twisted into a nightmare, noting that a lot of the stress she is facing stems originally from her life at school and her fears of growing up. After her nightmare, Juliet finds herself in the Dream Gate. However, the area looks deserted and as if it's falling apart. Before she has more time to explore, a chanting voice chases her awake. She wakes up startled by the dream awake in her bed, and quickly rushes to get ready for the school day. On her way to her first period class, Juliet bumps into Alice in the halls and is met with cruel remarks from the upperclassman. After Alice walks away, Juliet is approached by Will, who helps her pick her things up and get back on her feet. Juliet rushes to her first class to meet with her friend Alaia Kollar and tells her all about her dream last night, claiming it felt too real to be just a dream. Alaia's interest is piqued, but she doesn't quite take it seriously. The weekend goes by as well as Juliet's birthday, and Juliet returns to Nightopia that Sunday night. This time, the Dream Gate feels different, and she even meets Owl who gives her a proper welcome. The two are soon interrupted by Reala, and Juliet is rushed away through one of the doors to Nightopia by Owl. Reala sends an army of 3rd Level Nightmarens to search Lilac Plains for the two but is caught in the act by NiGHTS. Reala, in no mood to fight his sibling, retreats back to Nightmare but promises he will come back for Juliet. With Reala gone, NiGHTS and Owl are able to explain the workings of Nightopia to Juliet, who tries her best to follow along. Before she wakes up, NiGHTS tells Juliet to find two other visitors to help them, referring to Claris and Elliot, but is unable to hear the rest of what NiGHTS has to say about them. The next day at school Juliet finds herself back in Lilac Plains through her daydreaming, and is snapped back into reality as something rushes towards her. Her teacher notices her daydreaming and asks to see her after class where he is revealed to have been Rachael, and attacks Juliet in the classroom. After Rachael disappears from sight, Juliet is once again helped out by Will who was in the classroom to drop off work. He walks her to the nurse, both afraid of her fainting again, and goes on his own way. Juliet doesn't return to Nightopia for an entire week, and almost forgets about it completely. Back at school she gets transferred to the same study hall as Will, and the two finally have a proper meeting, Juliet even offering to help tutor him after school in math. While they're working together after school Will reminds Juliet of the Halloween Party happening that night, and Juliet returns home to ask Alaia about going together. Alaia ends up agreeing to going, and the two have a great night together. During the slow dance, Juliet returns to her Nightopia through daydreaming and returns to reality as she sees an Eelon slither away and the lights in the party shut off. The party crashers are revealed to be the Nightmare Kids, consisting of Marcus, Morgan, and Alice, and are there to threaten Juliet in the name of Nightmayr. The crashers are stopped by Mary, who gives Juliet a final wink before leaving, the Eelon from her daydream slithering away behind her. Will, along with Helen, approach Juliet afterwards, demanding they all talk about what happened. They meet up across the street in Full Moon Cafe where the two explain to her they know about Nightopia. Juliet, excited after their conversation, believes them to be the visitors NiGHTS wanted her to find. However, NiGHTS dismisses this, claiming he doesn't know who they are very hesitantly. Trivia * she originally looked like a direct copy of nico yazawa from love live in my head before i finally decided to make her an actual character * juliet was originally not part of NNT, and was never the protagonist of the story. that role was originally filled by will and helen. * her first ever "appearance/concept" (not really sure what to call it) she was just a background character who was helens gf at one point. i swear. ** any references jokes between the two that seem flirty are there just for joking/reference purposes. they obviously have nothing between them now juliets got her own gal B) Category:Characters Category:Visitors Category:Nightopia